Impact polypropylene is widely used in such applications as appliances, automobiles, furniture, and luggage. It is generally a blend of isotactic polypropylene with ethylene/propylene or ethylene/propylene/diene rubbers or a similar combination prepared in situ. The rubber modifier overcomes the low temperature brittleness and the lack of impact resistance of the isotactic polypropylene. However, when the polypropylene is modified with an amorphous rubber, it experiences a severe stress whitening or blush on impact, e.g., when an object made of this impact polypropylene is struck, a white discoloration appears. This is obviously undesirable as it limits the applications of the impact polypropylene.